Devil's Breath
by crazy4darrencriss
Summary: The changes in Blaine after a night of performing at the Lava Room Lounge. different take of the story I Love Rock 'N' Roll.
1. Chapter 1

Some characters names are different from the I Love Rock 'N' Roll Glee Edition.

Sorry for any spelling errors the writing program I have doesn't show me any spelling mistakes and won't let me fix mistakes.

Outside of a lounge called the Lava room which is run by this guy named AINGEL DEVINE this dark and mysterious young man who was also the manager of this cult goth band called Killed Bitch Die, who were about to perform inside the lounge with new guitar player BLAINE ANDERSON.

From outside of the lounge you could hear the crowd chanting 'Kill Bitch Die' over and over again which was coming from inside the lounge.

The design of the font of the lounge is red tear shaped letters with in Lava Lamps.

Inside the lounge was dark only lights were on were those around the stage and by the bar was a silhouette of the crowd standing around the stage.

"Kill Bitch Die, Kill Bitch Die..." cheered the crowd.

At the left wing of the stage was Blaine Anderson beautiful 23 years old, dressed in ripped jeans and a black tank top. He has tattoos on his arms and a couple of pierces in his ears and one on his lip.

He has a guitar in his hand and guitar strap around his neck. He looked pissed off or nervous looking as if he doesn't want to be there or has stage fright.

5 others surround him dressed in black 2 Goth looking girls; ELEKTRA STONE; black hair with red highlights, TINA COHAN-CHANG ; black hair and three Goth looking guys; ELLIOT GILBERT AKA STARCHILD; black hair with red highlights, JET WILLOW; black hair, and ARTIE ABRAMS; dark brown hair with glasses and in a wheel chair.

"Kill Bitch Die" all 6 members of the group scream out

They all run on to the stage.

Elektra walked over to the drums,Starchild grabbed his black electric guitar and put the strap around his neck and stood behind a microphone stand, Tina by red electric guitar, Jet by violins, Artie has a mic piece hooked up to his ear, and Blaine by a microphone stand and bass guitar in his hand.

"Thank you"screamed out Starchild.

The music then starts to play.

"1-2-3-4" screamed out Starchild

"Kill bitch you're a witch Can you scratch my itch before you die. You're a lover and I'm a sinner baby. Won't you lay here with me tonight before you your head down with me tonight I'll make you feel alive" sang Starchild

Aingel a god like man with a mysterious edge to him in a long black robe underneath tight short sleeve shirt with skinny black jeans black as midnight when he walks around the lounge a scorpion tattoo could be seen on his left shoulder also on his right arm starting with his shoulder and going down are tattoo's of flying vampire bats 6 in all in different sizes.

Aingel moves his head to the music and looks at Blaine intensively on stage, starting from his lean legs then eyes travel to his chest and eyes go up to stare at Blaine's boyish face and piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm the devil in disguise baby I'll make you mine tonight is that all right. I'll make you feel things like never before one more step before I'm out the door" sang Starchild

Aingel was lip syncing the words

He slightly looked away to get a glass with a bright red liquid inside he takes a sip with a straw then he looked back at the stage and bit the top of the straw seductively with his eyes looking up at the stage.

Tina walked to the front of the stage while playing the guitar.

"I feel you up, I'll make you want me it's alright," sang Tina

"I'll make you feel things and do things you will be under my spell I'll make you believe you're in hell, before you die baby let's play show and tell," sang Starchild

"Ohh baby let's play show and tell," all 6 of them sing

"Kill bitch you're a witch Can you scratch my itch before you die. You're a lover and I'm a sinner baby. Won't you lay here with me tonight before you your head down with me tonight I'll make you feel alive.  
Can you find my itch don't be a snitch you bitch," sang Starchild

Blaine played a flat note on the guitar and Starchild turned around to look at him.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked bored.

The crowd booed

"You suck" screamed out an angry fan

jumping off the stage Blaine found the guy that said that and punched him in the face. The guy's friends backed up wanting no trouble and they grabbed their friend and ran out of the lounge.

As Blaine tried making his way back to the stage a man grabbed Blaine and made him turn around.

The man grabbed Blaine and kissed him deeply. Blaine pushed him off him and walked the rest of the way to the stage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"whispered Starchild

"I can't do this shit man I have to go," said Blaine

"you're quitting" said Starchild

"I'm not into it anymore. I thought it was for me but its not. Sorry dude" said Blaine

"Still friends man no hard feelings" said Starchild

"Thanks man good luck" said Blaine

"Thanks, you too" said Starchild

Starchild and Blaine shook hands.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and walked off stage.

He made his way through the crowd to the bar.

Back of the lounge KURT HUMMEL a boyish looking 25 year old Peter Pan look a like with a rock edge to him, dressed in black leather pants looked at Blaine and gave him a dirty look.

he noticed that he was smiling at him seductively. He turned away from him in disgust but Blaine was still looking at him intensively.

Beside him,SAM EVANS, also boyish looking 20 year old blond a young Randy Harrison look a like with killer lips patted Kurt on the shoulder to get his attention.

In the background Kill Bitch Die perform a ballad.

"Feeling love above all things has brought me higher then angel wings.  
Feeling love above the trees has brought me to my knees. Every flutter gets me higher every moment my heart beats faster" sang Tina

At the bar as Blaine is seated down at the bar his friend DAVID KAROFSKY, the bartender, approached him.

"Hey Blaine Anderson my main man"

David and Blaine gave each other a friendly hand shake.

"What's going on with you tonight huh?" asked David

"Hey David looking good boy, did you lose some weight"

"Don't change the subject what was that before up on the stage."

"Rough night, just darned on me that I'm not into the whole music thing" said Blaine

"But you loved it" said David

"I guess I'll never find what I was truly meant to do"said Blaine feeling depressed

"Come on Blaine stop thinking so negative about yourself, you're a talented guy"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks a lot David means a lot to me" said Blaine cheering a little bit up

"But do you believe it?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

David shook his head.

"Anyway what can I get for you tonight?"

"Coors light and a shot of tequila"

"Coming right up"

David walked away.

Kill Bitch Die finished performing and Starchild started to put away his things when Aingel walked over to him surprising him.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Aingel

"What was what?" said Starchild scared

"Don't play stupid with me" said Aingel

Starchild just shrugged his shoulders.

"You are useless to me" screamed Aingel

Aingel pushed his way past Starchild with a huff.

SEBASTIAN SYMTHE; the man that kissed Blaine earlier in the lounge sat next to Blaine.

David placed Blaine's drinks next to him on the bar table and patted Blaine on the shoulder then walked away.

"Hey Blaine didn't hear from you last night" said Sebastian

"Not interested that's why"said Blaine not giving a damn

"You Bastard" said Sebastian

Sebastian slowly walked away from Blaine

"Bye bye" said Blaine sarcastically as he was waving goodbye to Sebastian.

Blaine took his shot of tequila.

The rest of the members of the band packed up their instruments on the stage.

While putting his things away Starchild noticed Blaine talking to some hot guy and then looked at Aingel and waited till he walked away from the bar.

Starchild slowly walked away from the stage to talk to Blaine.

"Who was that?" asked Starchild excitedly

"Just some guy I slept with a few nights ago, don't even remember his name" said Blaine not giving a shit

"Playa!"said Starchild excitedly

Johnny nods his head.

"Gonna take off you want to hang?" said Starchild

"Na gonna stick around for a bit"

"Alright, see ya around some time."

"You know it" said Blaine happy

Artie wheeled his way to Blaine

"What's going on man?" said Artie

"Sorry about that back there. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"something changed in you man"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Don't be a stranger" said Artie

Blaine nodded his head.

Artie and Blaine shook hands then Blaine and Starchild shook hands.

Starchild helped Artie wheel away from Blaine.

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

Tina, Jet, and Elektra walk over to Blaine.

"Hey man take it easy. We'll see you around some time" said Jet

"Definitely"

They shook hands.

"All gonna miss you brother" said Tina

"Come here and give me a hug girl" said Blaine

Tina walked over to Blaine and gave Blaine a tight kissed her on the cheek.

Elektra walked over to Blaine.

"I'll miss you Blaine, take care of yourself" said Electra.

Elektra hugged Blaine tightly.

"Love you all you're like my family" said Blaine

"We all feel the same" said Jet

"Later guys" said Blaine sounding emotional

"Later!" said Electra, Tina, and Jet

All 3 walked away from Blaine.

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

A few minutes later Aingel walked over to Blaine a drink in his hand, he placed his red devil horn like shaped wallet on the bar counter.

"Hey there" said Aingel seductively

Blaine looked at who approached him.

"Hey yourself"

"How's your night been?" asked Aingel

"Pretty good but better now"

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

"Your a smooth talker" said Aingel softly

Blaine moved closer to Aingel.

"I'm smooth in other ways as well" whispered Blaine in Aingel's ear

"I'm sure you are"

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

"How about I can make your night even better"

"Sure what you have in mind?"

"I have a shot of my own, wanna try?"

Aingel took out a small bottle, the shape of a tear drop out of his huge wallet. The bottle made of glass and blood red in color.

Blaine stared at the bottle he looked scared. He swallowed hard.

"Um...I'm game" said Blaine not as confident as he usually was about something.

Aingel opened the bottle and poured this thick red goo like liquid out of the bottle and handed it to Blaine.

He looked down at the shot and seemed to be bubbling. Blaine took the shot anyway but choked slightly from it then licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallway of Blaine's new loft, Blaine trying to get his house key from his pocket,it was difficult to since Aingel was all over him.

Aingel grabbed at his crotch"

"Calm down dude"

"I want you inside of me now!" moaned Aingel in Blaine's ear then he bit on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine took the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Blaine closed and locked the door and Aingel pushed Blaine against the door. he pressed his body against Blaine. The door seemed to vibrate.

Aingel kicked off her leather boots

Blaine pushed Aingel against a wall and Aingel pulled on his hair hard.

Aingel tore Blaine's tank top off him and bent a bit to get to Blaine's level so he could kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine grabbed Aingel's ass.

"Naughty boy" moaned Aingel

Aingel licked Blaine's neck.

Aingel pulled on Blaine's belt loops and threw him against another wall. They fell against a couch and fell on the floor they couldn't stop touching each other while on the floor.

They kissed with tongues going at it.

Aingel got up from the floor grabbing Blaine and pushed him against the wall.

Aingel tured around so that his ass was rubbing up against Blaine's crotch and Blaine took off Aingel's black robe and it fell to the floor then he took off Aingel's shirt and pants what was now revealed was black silk breifs Aingel even though totally aroused noticed the door to the bedroom and pulled on Blaine's belt loops.

In the bedroom Aingel practically threw Blaine in his room and slammed the door shut with his bare foot.

The door cracked slightly from how hard it was closed.

Aingel goes on his knees and pulled down Blaine's pants and he slipped his sneakers off and his pants off then Blaine stepped out of his jeans as he did a condom packet fell out his pocket.

"Naughty, naughty boy" said Aingel playfully as he noticed the condom on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the bed then he bent down and grabbed Blaines's pants then he threw them and they landed on a chair his cell phone fell out of his pants pocket and landed on the floor.

Aingel grabbed Blaine's hands and threw him on the bed and the bed creaked and springs broke.

Aingel took a red silk scarf out of his sock and threw his socks off then he took Blaines's arms and tied them to the bedpost and climbed on top of him.

while on top of Blaine he took his underwear off and threw it, it,landed on a lamp.

Aingel rubbed his chest against Blaine's

"You're wild and kinky," moaned Blaine "I like it," said Blaine with a smile.

"Uh, uh no talking or I'll have to give you a spanking."

Blaine nodded his head.

He put his hands down pulling off Blaine's briefs then he grabbed the condom packet, he opened it and put the condom on Blaine 's shaft then slipped Blaine inside him.

The bed rocked back and forth against the wall. The wall cracked slightly.

Aingel moans were loud then they got quiet. He was sweating and panting as if he was running a marathon.

Blaine was sweating and out of breath.

Aingel climbed off of Blaine once Blaine came in the condom he took the condom off of Blaine then he tied the condom and threw it on the floor somewhere. After that Aingel untied Blaine's arms from the bedpost.

In the morning the was sun coming through the open curtains and illuminated the room.

In the center against the wall was a king size bed with two lumps covered in a white blanket.

Blaine turned his head to face the clock on his night stand and saw that the time was 6:66 am.

Blaine sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes then he looked at the time again and that time it read 8:00 am.

He sat up in bed and planted his muscular feet on the cold wooded floor, as he was trying to stand he felt a bit tipsy he quickly grabbed on to the night stand with clock on it for support. Once he was steady on his feet he grabbed a bottle of aspirins which were in the nightstands draw and walked slowly and carefully into the bathroom which was inside his bedroom.

Blaine closed the door and walked over to the sink, he put on the faucet and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured water in it.

He opened the bottle of aspirins, took two out, and he pops them into his mouth, takes a sip of water, and swallows them down then he throws the cup away.

Blaine turned around to face the full size mirror that was hanging on the door and that's when he suddenly realized that he was completely naked. He shook his head in confusion, but all it made him want to do was to vomit. He was unsteady on his feet so he took baby steps to the toilet bowl and sat down on the lid of the toilet. He put his head down in his hands to stop the spinning in his head and the terrible headache he was having.

"What the hell happened last night? My head is burning," moaned Blaine in pain.

Blaine shook his head once again and walked over to the tub and started a shower. He checked the temperature and steped inside.

He lathered his chest with gel and went under the water then he put shampoo and conditioner in his hair then went back under the water to rinse it out with his eyes closed.

Blaine shut off the water, stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off with it then he wrapped it around his waist.

He looked at himself in the mirror as his green hazel eyes were staring back at him he thought his life had amounted to shit. Here he was an immature 23 year old, who had to grow up fast, he had been living on his own for years ever since he got kicked out of his home at an early age for not behaving himself. He still hadn't grown up much; got in the wrong crowd of people dealing drugs for money, he never took any and he never got caught 'thank god for that' thought Blaine When he reached 20 years of age he started living his life like a playboy and went out partying every night. He never had much time for his true friends except for one his best friend SEBASTIAN SMYTHE.

Sebastian helped him out with baby steps first with a job at his recording studio since he never went to college.

Blaine answered calls and greeted the entertainers as they walked in the front door. The second thing that Sebastian helped him with was helping him save money so that he could have a decent place to live, and now here he was living in New York City, Park Avenue to be precise.

He shook his head lightly and enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror now that he was somewhat sober. He thought his body was as perfect as that famous Michelangelo statue David, but with a slight tan and more muscles. He put his fingers through his damp, pitch black hair, then he flexed his muscles as he smiled in the mirror.

"Yeah still look good" said Blaine

Blaine walked inside his bedroom in pajama bottoms. He looked at the mess of his bedroom as he noticed the crack on his door and the on the wall beside his bedpost and shook his head.

He walked over to his bed and noticed Aingel stirring in bed the covers fell off him, his left leg peaking out of the covers and 2 king cobra snake tattoo's are wrapped around each other starting from his ankle to his calf.

Blaine walked over to him, cuddled up to him, he grunted, he moved away from him, and he fell back to sleep.

Blaine got bored and to distract him from whomever it was in bed he put his flat 50 inch television on and it was set to MTV, on the screen staring at Blaine was a very attractive man with dark brown hair and bangs frosted in blond highlights. He was on a stage wearing tight red skinny jeans and a black tank top with high top boots. He had a green electric guitar hanging off his neck and in his left hand was a microphone.

Kurt was on a small platform stage in the studio facing the audience and the host of the show.

On stage beside Kurt was his band members and his backup singer MERCEDES JONES.

"Scream, shout let it all out rock it, move about. Sway to the beat come on and let me feel your heat"sang Kurt

Kurt was dancing slightly on the stage.

"Move your feet to the rhythm that you meet feel your heart race with grace as you sweep me off my feet.Tease me, please me, I like it when you ease into me. Touch me, embrace me I like it when you frisk me. Hold me so tight that you squeeze me. Show me that you love me Restrain me with lock and key never let me go. Rock it, sock it, keep me in your pocket. Come on and let me know that I'm wanted"

Crowd cheered loudly, VJ of the show was sitting in audience.

BACK AT BLAINE's bedroom, Blaine's mouth flew opened in infatuation of this god like creature before his eyes with the voice of an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off the screen, he was beginning to sweat, and he didn't remember ever feeling that way before.

On the show the young man who Blaine still didn't know his name put his guitar strap off from around his neck and sat down on a stool and placed the guitar on his lap.

In the audience fans had handmade posters made for Kurt; the rock star.

BRIAN WRIGHT; the VJ stood up from the audience and walked over to Kurt.

"Give it up for the incredibly talented and handsome Kurt Hummel everyone."

The audience cheers and claps loudly.

"Thank you Brian you're too kind."

Blaine thought Kurt's voice was like a wet dream picturing him making noises while he was underneath him in that tone of voice.

"Before I say anything farther I just want to shout out to my family and friends who are with me today in the audience"

3 people stood up in the audience cheering for Kurt.

Brian walked to one of them who was cheering the loudest and put microphone up to her.

"Who are you in relations to Kurt?" asked Brian

A pretty girl with a flower clip in her hair dark brown hair smiled at the camera.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm his best friend for 20 years and now for a year his sister in law love you Kurt!" Rachel got so excited

Rachel and the rest of the audience cheered loudly.

Brian walked over to Kurt and put the microphone over to him

"I have my dad Burt and my brother Finn. Backstage in my dressing room my two baby Nephews Finn Jr. And Paul, uncle Kurt loves you see you soon."

He blew a kiss to the camera.

Blaine facing away from the TV reached over to his night stand and grabbed his carton of Marlboro cigarettes and his lighter. He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit it up.

Watching Kurt made him feel like he just has sex without the intercourse and he never once felt that way.

Blaine got up from the bed, paced around the room with nice shining wood floors while smoking the cigarette.

He put his fingers through his damp hair, walked to the night stand, and put out the cigarette in an ashtray.

He shook the man on his side awake and got out of bed once the show he was watching came to an end. He paced back and forth trying to get his mind straight while putting his fingers through his hair.

"What's going on?" asked Aingel in a tired sounding voice.

Blaine sat on edge of the bed not looking at Aingel. He put his head in his hands.

"Get out" mumbled Blaine harshly

"Excuse me?" asked Aingel

Blaine lifted up his head and turned around to look at Aingel.

"You heard me; I said get the fuck out!" said Blaine angry

"You prick, you'll regret this!" said Aingel getting out of bed

Aingel turned around facing the bed and saw his boxers on the lamp he grabbed his boxers and the lamp went crashing to the floor.

Aingel stomped his feet as he walked out of the room with a huff.

Aingel walked in the living room and looked all over for her clothing he found them on the floor by a chair and his shoes on the floor by the door.

he picked up all his belongings and ran to the bathroom.

As Blaine was waiting for the man to leave he looked around for his cell phone and found it on the floor near a leather chair, and called his best friend.

Blaine walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge and mad a phone call to his best friend Sebastian Smythe

Blaine got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth.

At the recording studio there was a rock band in the recording booth getting ready to sing when someone's cell phone rang.

MIKE CHANG a tall and stunning young man walked over to the phone and answered it and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Hey Blaine!" said Mike so excited.

"Hey Mike long time no talk.'

"Yeah man, what happened to you?'

"What you mean?"

"You used to be this amazing musician, all the guys miss you" said Mike

Blaine laughed

"Well I just might be getting back into the whole thing after all" said Blaine

"That's awesome man. By the way my brother says hi" said Mike

"Tell Jason I said hi"

"Will do, listen let me get Sebastian for you."

"Thanks"

Mike walked out of the room and into the control booth. Sebastian was sitting down in a leather chair by the controls.

"Hey Sebastian, you left your phone in the booth, it's Blaine."

Mike handed Sebastian his phone.

"Hey Blaine, I'm kinda busy at the moment at the studio, with your old pals from Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew. What's got you in such a good mood?

Blaine got up from the bed and paced around the room again this time with the fingers of his left hand combing through his hair.

"Sorry to keep you from working, but Just a quick question, I know that you're a jazz performer but have you ever heard of the singer Kurt Hummel He's smoking hot in that boyish sort of way that I like."

The sound of the door SLAMMING caused Blaine to jump slightly.

Johnny turned and looked at his bedroom door.

"Of course you would think that. Anything else?" laughed Sebastian

Sebastian sitting down in a leather chair in the control booth on the phone with Blaine

"He can sing his ass off."

Sebastian was laughing on the phone.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine

"If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were in love."

"Who knows maybe I am."

Blaine sat down on the bed Indian style while on the phone with his friend.

"You can't be serious."

"Why couldn't it be true?"

Blaine started pacing the room again.

Sebastian working the controls in the studio.

"Come on Blaine, you really don't want me to tell you."

"I know you all. Everyone thinks I'm this heartless bastard, a player, someone who will never settle for one person, who sleeps around"

"Well when you put it that way, in one word "yes"" said Sebastian laughing on the phone.

"Why thanks man for your honesty. It's a good thing we've been friends since I've been 5 or else I would have to kick you in the ass"

Sebastian was still laughing on the phone.

"Good to see I amuse you, but I can change just watch me"

"Yeah, says who?" asked Sebastian in a laughing mannered way

"Says I, I can do it"said Blaine seriously.

Blaine was pacing around still on the phone with Sebastian.

"How are you going to pull that one off, I may ask?"

"I'm going to become a rock star and get the boy"


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of visiting the studio he decided to stop off at a cheap instrument shop which he then purchased a blue Gibson guitar even though sometimes thinking about playing the guitar again scared him to death, he was scared that he wouldn't become that person he wanted to be which was a better person a successful person deep down in his gut he had to be a rock star he had to make his dream a reality and that's what scared him shitless the most, t was more than getting the boy of his dreams, it was about the boy gave him a reason to be a better person, gave him a purpose to try things he never thought he was capable of since he thought himself a failure. He always failed at everything he tried to do his first band didn't work out then one of the first nights in Kill Bitch Die that didn't work out., But this, this was one thing he didn't want to fail at.

Blaine recollected the morning after, he was laying down in bed with his laptop on his lap searching for Kurt Hummel, since he was out late hanging with friends from his past the night before. He found out all sorts of stuff about him on Wikipedia, although a lot of the stuff on that site is made up. He found out that he was he was younger than him by 2 years, it surprised him since he thought he was the same age he was. Other information was about his family and his famous friends in Hollywood and New York area. He found out his contacts on his official fan site and the schools that he and his friends attended and anything else that he thought was useful or just to simply feel a bit closer to him and he printed all the information up and placed them in a neat file. He thought his obsession was totally lame but he didn't seem to mind it.

He was most surprised to find out that he had been in the entertainment industry for over 20 years starting when he was 5 years old starting with being an extra in the television made movie 'One Lonely boy' which was about a young boy trying to be a singer and being teased for it. He got his big break to stardom at the age of 10 when he was on the reality show 'Can You Dance', funny thing was that Blaine remembered watching it as a kid but didn't recognize him from it. The cutest thing that Blaine read about Kurt was that he played Peter Pan in second grade production of Peter Pan.

A few weeks later, Blaine quit his job at his friend's studio and moved back to his home town of Orlando Florida a place he hadn't been to since he was 10, his family moved to New York City for a better job opportunity and schooling for their children. He had lost contact with Sebastian for two years until Sebastian's family moved to New York and they ended up being in the same school.

PRESENT TIME.

Blaine was lying down on a black leather couch playing his acoustic guitar which was on his lap.

Evil laughter screamed in Blaine's ears. He stopped playing the guitar, sat up from the couch and looked around the room but nothing was there so he lied back down.

Blaine played the guitar again and the evil laughter happened again.

Blaine sat up and looked around and again nothing was there.

Blained placed his guitar down on the floor against a coffee table in the middle of the room and it fell on the floor and the strings back off.

"Shit" moaned Blaine not to happy.

Blaine took a glass of water that was on the coffee table and was about to take a sip when he saw 5 dead flies in it.

He threw the glass and it broke.

He had a disgusted look on his face.

Mike walked into the room and looked at Blaine with a weird expression.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mike in fustration.

"Dead flies in my water" said Blaine disgusted

"so you had to fucking break a glass come on Blaine grow up" said Mike not happy

Just then Blaine heared something BANGING on the window.

Blaine looked at the window and saw a raven trying to break the window with it's beak, the raven's beak broke and blood appeared on the window but the raven was still trying to break the glass with it's broken beak.

Blaine looked freaked out as he pointed to the window

"Do you see that?" asked Blaine frighened

Mike turned around to look at the window.

"See what?"asked Mike confused

"That Raven trying to get in," asked Blaine worried some

"Come on Blaine, we don't have time for your games" said Mike with a laugh.

"You don't see it?"asked Blaine confused

"There's nothing there. Come on grab you're guitar and let's go," said Mike as he was getting ready to walk away from Blaine with his head shaking.

Blaine took his broken string guitar and walked with Mike.

Blaine walked into the recording booth with Mike.

Blaine looked freaked out by the things he had just seen, but everyone that was in the room were busy so know one noticed.

Already in the room waiting are the other members of Blaine's old band; Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew, JAKE PUCKERMAN and NOAH PUCKERMAN aka PUCK, they were half brothers, and JOE HART.

Mike walked over to the drums and took the sticks and sat down in back of the drum set.

"Wait a second let me just fix my strings" said Blaine in frustation

"How the fuck did that happen?"asked Puck

"It fell like a mother fucker, you know those mother fuckers like to fall hard dude" said Blaine

"You're crazy, I'm so happy the band is back together this is going to be so much fun" said Joe

"Come the fuck on already don't have time or money to waste on you" said Puck

Later on in the day, it was their 10th take of the song 'I Love Rock 'N ROll' which was originally recorded in 1975 by the band Arrows then made famous by Joan Jett and the heartbreakers in late 1981 and yet covered again by Britney Spears in the early 2000's. Blaine loved that song and wanted to make it a hit once again.

"Singing I love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock and roll so come and take your time and dance with me" sang Blaine

Blaine's guitar pick made one of his strings break off, but since they only had the studio for another 20 minutes he just went with the flow.

"I love rock and roll so come and take your time and dance with me" sang Puck and Jake.

Once they finally finished in the recording booth they went into the control booth to have a listen of their first song they recorded together. When they heard the part with Blaine's guitar string they all got chills it had made a wicked sound that all of them liked, but since no one knew about it while recorded all of the guys looked at Blaine as if to silently say 'What the fuck was that"

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jake

Mike shoved Blaine playfully.

"That was fucking awesome" said Mike excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Blaine went to Giant Stadium to see Kurt Hummel in concert.

Blaine stood up from his sit and swayed to the music. He noticed a young man with blonde hair in the row in front of him. The man turned around and looked at him weirdly.

In the front row Sam Evans, the guy that has been looking at Blaine weirdly  
approached him.

The two talk a bit loud due to the music playing in the background.

"Hey man are you Blaine Anderson?" asked Sam

"Yeah who's asking?" asked Blaine a bit confused.

"I that that was you man, the names Sam Evans I was at the Lava room lounge that night man you totally sucked and oh yeah you punched that guy in the face," said Sam with a laugh.

"Man that was epic," continued Sam

"Nice to meet you Sam, I got my act together came out with a demo just the other day."

"Sweet I'd love to hear it sometime," said Sam sweetly.

Blaine takes out two demo's

"here" said Blaine has he handed the demo's to Sam

"Oh thanks."

Sam looked at the demo and the case had Blaine's contact  
information on it.

Blaine looked up and watched Kurt perform on the stage.

"You know he was with me that night at the lava room."

Blaine looked at Sam shock written on his face.

"You, you know him?" asked Blaine stuttering

"Sure do she's like my best friend," said Sam with a smile.

"I'm like totally obsessed with him I would love to work with him."

"He has that effect on a lot of people."

Blaine nodded his head.

"Hey I can probably hand this to his manager."

"You would do that for me?"

"I sure would."

"Thanks," said Blaine excitedly

Sam grabbed his duffle bag which was on the floor and put the Demo's in it then placed it back on the ground.

Blaine and Sam shook hands and paid attention to Kurt on  
stage.

Little later on.

Blaine was in the parking lot when suddenly his phone began to ring, he  
stopped and took his phone out of his pants pocket There was text.

SAM: Hey it's Sam, he said no. Sorry.

BLAINE: Thanks for helping out I appreciate it.

SAM: No problem. See you around some time

BLAINE: Definitely

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and walked away.

3 MONTHS LATER Blaine was in his living room relaxing on the couch looking like a bum, a beer belly and a beard, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

Next to Blaine a bowl of puffy cheese doodles and some of the doodles were on the couch and the floor. Nothing better to do he watched MTV pop up video marathon hoping to see Kurt Hummel.  
Blaine's feet were resting on the coffee table and empty beer bottles rested all over the table surrounding his feet.

An infomercial came on the T.V. and it was all about getting religion back into your life after being touched by evil spirits.

His phone suddenly began to ring. He placed his feet down on the hard wood floor and bottles fell on the floor as he reached for his phone that was on the floor.

"Hello," said Blaine a bit on the drunk side.

A balding man was sitting at his desk in his office. the sign on his desk read ADAM PERRI.

"Hello is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Blaine this is Adam Perri from RNC Record Label calling, I was sent your demo of 'I Love Rock 'N Roll' personally by Sam Evans and we at my office have gone over and over with your song and I must say it's wicked cool I'd love to work with you how about you come by one day for a meeting?

"I'll do it!" said an excited Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside of the Devil's lair was a volcano on the side of it a huge face carved into it with big carved out eyes that were lit up red the mouth opened up.

Inside of the Lair had fire balls and lava all around and lava lamps. There were beds and chairs carved in wood, Kill Bitch Die sitting around the room except Tina ; she was pacing around the room while biting one black polished finger nail.

"What the fuck is your problem girl?" said Starchild

"Chill the fuck out," said Jet

Tina turned to look at Jet and Starchild who were in bed.

"I want to go up see our boy perform," said Tina sounding bored.

"Let's do it sis," said Elektra

Elektra who was sitting on a chair gets up and walked over to Tina and put a hand on her shoulder.

Artie sitting the farthest away from the rest moved his location to the bed and pulled himself up from his wheelchair and lied down on the bed.

"Let's go," said Jet

All 5 of them went over to each other and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That same night at the Hard Rock Cafe

Blaine was dressed in black his hair a little longer and wearing a gold cross necklace.

On stage with his band, he was standing by a microphone stand and holding an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Don't sing for the devil Sing for the angels. Don't sink down to hell float up to heaven and let the choir sing," sang Blaine

"Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh oh," sang Puck, Jake and Joe

"Don't sing for the devil, for he'll be a lonely friend. Don't fall for his demise, take off your disguise," sang Blaine.

The fans were up on their feet screaming.

"Hate and war love thy neighborWish you well Don't fall into…" sang Blaine and the fans.

Blaine was holding on to the microphone tight in his right hand.

"Hell" screamed Blaine

Puck walks near the front of the stage and does a long  
guitar solo.

In the right far corner of the room Kill Bitch Die there to see Blaine perform, they have smiles on their faces.

Puck and Jake walked over to Blaine to share the microphone  
with him.

"Don't sing for the devil, sing for the angels," sing Puck, Jake, and Blaine

"Don't sink down to hell, float up to heaven and let the choir sing," sang Puck and Jake

"Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh oh," sang Puck, Jake, and Joe

"Yeah!" screamed Blaine

"Don't be living in fear. Don't pretend to be brave my dear. Come to me with your wishes and lies Lay your head down as someone dies," sang Blaine.

"Lay your head down," sang Puck and Jake

"Now!" screamed Blaine

When the same came to an end Blaine took his guitar strap off his neck and put the guitar on the guitar stand.

"Thank you all once again I'm Blaine Anderson and we are Manifest Blaine  
Scissor Crew," Blaine gives the peace sign. "Peace out."

On the stage Puck and Joe put their guitars on guitar stands and Mike put down his drum sticks and walked off the stage and shook hands with fans.

At the bar all of the band got bottles of water.

A little later on Kurt walked on stage with his band. He had a green studded acoustic guitar in his hands with a guitar strap around his neck.

"You got me rocking out, out of control. I'm in a shadow, in the dead of the night colour the sky bright stuck between the moonlight. give me some more o to hell's gate 9 10 Where do I begin. Give me some more of amour. Give me some more of your time. Give me some more I am waiting at the door to hells gate," sang Kurt

Kurt was having fun on stage.

Blaine was sitting at the bar sipping on his water with a straw while watching Kurt perform.  
Blaine looked happy and sad. He didn't keep looking at Kurt for long he looked around and spotted his good friend Sam near the stage. Blaine just stays where he is.

"2 3 4 what the hell, counting on my fate, 9 10 this is the end," mouthed Blaine

Kurt finished playing the song, he smiled as he heard the crowd go crazy for him.

"Thanks for coming out, New York City! Thanks you New York City for being  
the first city on my rockin' new tour. You've been an awesome audience. Once again I'm Kurt Hummel, good night."

At the bar Blaine noticed that Kurt walking off the stage he tries to leave but noticed Kurt walking over to him.

Kurt didn't look too happy to see Blaine.

"What the hell you still doing here? I thought I made it clear to you, you are not wanted at any of my parties except to sing a few songs if you must. Now get out of my way."

Kurt pushed his way through Blaine.

"You don't have to treat me like shit all the time. Useless anyway I was just leaving."

In the corner of the room Sam could see Johnny walking to the exit and walked over to  
him.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam

Blaine turned around to face Sam.

"Apparently I'm good enough to sing two songs for her fans but not good  
enough to stay at any of her parties. I'm out of here. I'll talk to you later," said Blaine emotionally

Blaine and Sam shook hands.

Near the exit Blaine could see Kurt's Manager also known has his dad Burt Hummel.

"Hello sir, I'm Blaine Anderson may I please have a word with you"

"Yes, I know who you are. What do you want?" said Burt not happy to be approached by him.

"I know that you're Kurt's manager and I know that you and Kurt don't quite like me but I was hoping that Kurt wouldn't mind singing backup for me on a song I'm working on."

Burt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and walked with him to a quiet spot backstage.

"As her manager I don't think she would be up for it, but I don't know if you aware of this but I'm also his father ."

"Yes, sir I am aware of that, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Thank you," said Burt in shock. "As his father I think it would be great for her to do it

Blaine took out his wallet from his pocket and handed Burt his business card.

"Call me anytime, if he decides to do it."

"Okay," replied Burt

"Nice meeting you again," said a shy Blaine

Blaine had his hand out for a hand shake and Burt shook it. Blaine smiled and walked away

In backstage was a VIP section, a long line of fans were waiting to meet Kurt.

Kurt has a VIP badge around his neck and walked to the autograph signing and media booth and waited for his dad to get to him.

Kurt sat down near a table in a small area. On the table were merchandise for Kurt to sign for his fans.

Around the booth were photographers from different magazines and T.V. stations taking pictures of him.

Kurt looked up from signing a poster and saw his dad walk into the room.

"Thank you all for supporting Ryan but I think it's time for you all to clear out so she can celebrate tonight's event," said Burt

Kurt's fans backed out of the booth and the photographers pack up their equipment in metal cases.

Kurt walked over to his dad.

"What did he want?"

"Who?" asked Burt confused.

"Blaine"

"He wanted you to sing back up for one of his sings for his second album."

Kurt shook his head.

"No way, I'll never work with that arrogate bastard."

"What's wrong with him? He's nice and he's a big fan of yours."

."So what, did you ever read those magazines about him sleeping with this one or that one with no feelings what so ever for the person he's with?"

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah right, all he does is party. I'm surprised he has a second album coming out, besides he'll just show up late," said Kurt

"Call him"

Burt handed Kurt Blaine's card and walked away.

Kurt walked out of the booth and walked over to Sam who was on the dance floor.

Sam handed Kurt a beer.

"Thanks I needed that"

"Hey don't let Blaine get you down."

"Oh no, not you too."

"It wasn't right what you did throwing him out like that he had a right to be here to you know," said Sam serious.

"It's just that he gives me the creeps and bad goose bumps down my spine."

Sam laughed and both started dancing together.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was resting on the the couch with a beer in one of his hands. He was  
just staring at the T.V. that was off. Blaine looked at his phone which was next to him and saw it was lighting up. He looked at the screen and saw it was Sam calling him.

"What's up?" asked Blaine

"You alright man?" asked Sam concerned

"Yeah I'm fine," lied Blaine

"What you end up doing?"

"Went to me friends strip club."

"Have fun?" asked Sam excited

"No not really. Did you?"

"I did but I felt bad for what Kurt did to you"

"It's always gonna be that way."

"Wish it wouldn't, you've made a few mistakes but your human and you're trying."

"Thanks man, listen I'm gonna go to bed talk to you later."

"Okay man later."

As Kurt was getting out of the limo by the Holiday Inn he saw Kill Bitch Die in a sports car blast Blaine's cover of "I Love Rock 'N Roll".

The sports car almost hit Kurt he backed up and shook his head.

The following morning Kurt got up from the bed slowly feeling sick. He looked around the room and saw little bottles of liquor all over the floor.

Kurt ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet bowl. He looked at himself in the mirror by the sink and put the faucet on and cleaned his face.

Kurt walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the bed he reached over to the night stand for his phone and and wallet and took out Blaine's business card.

In Blaine's house the sun was coming through the open curtains and illuminated the room.  
In the center against the wall was a king size bed Blaine was lying in bed. Blaine turned his head to face the clock on his night stand and saw that the time was 6:66 am.

"Oh not this shit again," moaned Blaine

Blaine got up from his bed and walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at some business papers when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the number he didn't recognized but answered the call anyway.

"Blaine Anderson speaking"

Silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello anyone there."

Kurt was in bed he looked nervous.

"Hi... hello it's Kurt Hummel calling," said Kurt stuttering

"Is it really?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's card that was still in his shaking hand.

"Um, yes, my manager gave me ."

"I thought he was going to call me personally"

"Well he wanted me to get in touch with you instead."

Kurt put Blaine's card on the night stand.

"I'm honored that you didn't just toss my card in the trash somewhere."

"Believe me I was thinking about doing just that but then my dad would kill me."

"I got it," said Blaine laughing

Blaine paused.

"Any other reason you're calling me?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for my behavior last night it was uncalled for."

Blaine got up from the chair and paced around the room.

"By the way your performance last night was awesome."

Thanks. I've never seen you perform.

"I know you don't care for me all that much."

"Not your singing, just you in general."

"Thanks, makes me feel a lot better now," said Blaine laughing.

Blaine paused.

"So did your dad tell you what I wanted?"

"Yeah," said Kurt sounding cold and distant.

"Oh you sound so thrilled at the idea of working with me."

Back at Kurt 's hotel room he was pacing back and forth near the bed.

"I never said I was."

"Well are you or not?"asked a moody Blaine

"I'll have to think about it."

"Well think quick, I only have 2 more night's here."

"Well my manager would be pleased if I did say yes."

"So is that a yes?" asked Blaine sounding hopeful

"For my dad and as my manager that's a yes but believe me, I'd rather be high and drunk than to work with you."

"I know the feeling, I passed out last night in bed, totally out of it from drinking too much."

"Good so we understand each other?"

"One hundred present,"said Blaine nodding his head.


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil's Lair was red all over with lava shooting up from the ceiling and lava bubbling from down below.

There were also red lava lamps that bring it more light. Aingel as his human form, siting on a thrown. Kill Bitch Die were standing in front of him waiting for orders.

"Can we please go now," whined Tina

"Stop your whining it's pathetic," said Aingel

"Yes sorry your master," said Tina bowing down.

"Leave my side at once all of you,"

"Whatever you say," said Jet

All 5 disappear in a puff of red smoke.

Inside the Lava Room Lounge, people playing pool, in the back music from the  
jukebox could be heard.

At the bar four TV screens hanging up by the bar each one had either  
baseball, and football.

Outside the Lava Room Blaine walked past the lounge, now with black bold font in  
front of the place.

He traces his tracks and he sees a poster of Kill Bitch Die performing that evening all except Artie on the poster. Blaine opened the door and steped inside.

Inside Blaine sat down at the bar and ordered something to drink.

Elektra and Jet cornered Blaine around the bar stool that Blaine was sitting on then Tina appeared.

"Hey there Blaine boy, how you doing?" said Elektra

"Haven't seen you since you ditched us man," said Jet

"What is that like 2 years ago," said Tina

Blaine thought and nodded his head. Startchild suddenly appeared and  
cornered Blaine.  
"So good to see you I heard you were into the whole music thing again," said Starchild

Johnny shrugged his shoulder. All 4 Goths grabbed Blaine and dragged him into to a private room. Blaine shook the Goths off him.

"What the fuck happened to you man?" asked Jet

"2 fucking years ago," said Starchild

"What the fuck is your problem? and where is Artie?" asked Blaine totally confused

Elektra shoved Blaine.

"What the…" said Blaine

Crow walked away from a table and Blaine could see a red tear  
shaped bottle.

"Want a sip?" asked Jet with a wicked laugh

Blaine shook his had.

"I think you are aware of what took place here 2 years ago tonight," asked Jet

Blaine pointed at his so called friends.

Jet threw a book to him it read, Aingeal an Bháis (Aingel of Death). The book falls to the floor.

The book opened and the pages turned on their own and stopped at a blank piece of paper. Slowly words appeared on the page. Blaine backed away from the book and looked down at it, on the page it read "You'll regret this."

Blaine shook his head.

All 4 of the goths disappear in a puff of smoke.

In Blaine's house the next day Blaine eyes pop open. He looked slightly to the right and  
beside him in bed, the book his so called friends gave him.

Inside the Devils Lair, the devil followers are on their knees begging for forgiveness in front of the devil who was sitting on his thrown.

"So sorry we'll get it right next time"

Aingel's eying all of his Gothic minions.

"Silence, I'm the devil; there aren't any forms of forgiveness here, in my domain," said Aingel

"I haven't been back up there please oh powerful one, let me, I can do it," said Artie

"See to it that one more mistake and you'll be done with."

"Yes your master. Thank you," said Jet

"Now be gone all of you," said Aingel

Aingel vanished in a buff of red smoke.


End file.
